fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sennet
Sennet (セネト Seneto) is a major playable character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. He is the seventeen-year-old son of Prince Arless of Canaan and Serene, as well as the older brother of Neyfa. He is very protective of Neyfa and refuses to forgive anyone who dares to harm her. Sennet is one of the four characters who are required to defeat the final boss. If he is defeated, this will result in a Game Over. Profile Fourteen years ago, his family's manse was attacked by Karla's forces. Although Serene was killed, Sennet and Neyfa escaped from danger with their nanny's help. The nanny entrusted them to the care of Katrina, who raised him with the help of her father, King Temzin of Arial. After Neyfa transformed into Rakis on her fifteenth birthday, he began asking questions about her and reacted with shock upon discovering that she is the Shaman of Wind. In his first appearance, Sennet calms Neyfa down after she transforms into Rakis as a result of losing her nerve. Afterwards, he learns that Tia has requested his assistance in eliminating some monsters and departs for Istoria. Several chapters later, he leads the Arial Mercenaries to the aid of Holmes's army during a battle against the Gerxel Church. When Richard informs Tia that they will soon travel to the Temple of Earth, Sennet becomes concerned for her and openly wonders about her true thoughts regarding the plan. Once Tia reassures him that she agrees with it, he accepts it because it is her choice. After liberating Canaan from the grasp of the Gerxel Church, Sennet travels to Nolzeria, where he meets with Runan for the first time. During their meeting, he declares the dissolution of the Zoa Empire and signs a peace treaty with the Kingdom of Reeve. When Runan is attacked by a controlled Rakis, Sennet brings Neyfa back to her senses once again and receives the Ring of Canaan before Gwenchaos returns to capture her. Afterwards, he unseals the ☆Seiken Canaan using the Ring of Canaan and enters the Gerxel Church's temple to rescue Neyfa. Despite his best efforts to save her, she is ultimately sacrificed to Gerxel alongside Katri and Enteh. After Gwenchaos's transformation into Gerxel, Sennet teams up with Runan, Holmes, and Tia to slay him with a combined attack. Once Neyfa is resurrected by Miradona, Sennet cries and reunites with her. In the ending, Sennet and Neyfa return to Canaan, where he suceeds his grandfather as the king. They also meet their cousins, Mel and Maruju, before separating from Runan's and Holmes's armies. In-Game Recruitment He appears as an NPC unit in Map 21, but later joins automatically from the start of Map 40. Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |55% |0% |50% |40% |45% |45% |40% |0% |} Supports *Neyfa *Tia Overall Sennet joins with very high base stats, as well as the powerful ☆Seiken Canaan. He also has high growths, but since he joins so late in the game, they are basically pointless. Regardless, he is highly useful during the time that he is available and is required to defeat the final boss. He also has a support with Tia, which can be mildly useful to them. Quotes Trivia *The TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga novel Eternal Wind seems to focus on Sennet and Neyfa's relationship.